sepotong percakapan tanpa sake
by calmblue14
Summary: Malam ini jadwal Hak berjaga. Sebuah drabble untuk merayakan ultah Hak.


Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona Ⓒ Kusanagi Mizuho

Warnings: OOC, klise, dan semacamnya.

* * *

 **sepotong percakapan tanpa sake**

ditulis untuk ulangtahun Hak

Malam itu cuaca cukup cerah. Di langit nampak bulan separuh, sesekali cahayanya terhalangi awan yang lewat. Di sekelilingnya, tersebar bintang-bintang yang berkelip. Galaksi bimasakti terlihat jauh disana.

Jaeha bersandar pada pohon, menatap langit yang begitu luas. Yona dan lainnya sudah tidur. Yah, meskipun ada juga yang belum tidur. Jaeha mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

Malam ini jadwal Hak berjaga.

Jaeha menoleh. Benar saja, Hak muncul dari balik pepohonan, lantas duduk di dekat Jaeha, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang lain.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Hak." ucapnya. Ia sudah mendengar Yona mengucap selamat ulangtahun pada Hak beberapa jam lalu. Entah gadis itu memberi hadiah apa.

Hak terlihat terkejut, tapi lalu menyeringai. "Heh, kau dengar dari siapa, mata sayu? Apa ada hadiah sake untukku?"

Jaeha tertawa. "Aku dengar dari Yona. Dan tidak ada sake, uang kita benar-benar hampir habis, kau tahu." ucapnya. "Kalau kita di Awa, aku tidak keberatan memainkan beberapa lagu, tapi disini tidak ada alat musik yang bisa kumainkan." Jaeha merogoh sakunya, lalu menyodorkan senjata miliknya. "Mungkin kau tidak biasa menggunakan ini, tapi mungkin suatu saat kau akan memerlukannya."

Hak menerima senjata itu, mengamatinya. "Hmm… bagus juga. Terimakasih, mata sayu." ucapnya. "Tunggu, tapi bukannya kau masih perlu senjata ini?"

"Sama-sama. Dan, aku masih punya banyak, jadi tidak masalah."

"Begitu. Baiklah. Kuterima."

Hak kembali mengamat-amati senjata itu, memainkannya di tangannya. Mencoba melemparkannya ke pohon beberapa meter dari mereka. Senjata itu menancap berderet. Lemparan yang bagus, pikir Jaeha. Hak mencabut senjata itu dari pohon, lalu kembali duduk di samping Jaeha.

Sejenak hening. Jaeha memutuskan angkat bicara.

"Aku tadi sedikit khawatir kalau kau sensitif soal hadiah dan ulangtahun." akunya. Ia sudah mendengar kisah tentang hiasan rambut Yona. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Hak jadi punya masalah dengan hadiah dan ulangtahun.

"Oh, itu." Hak tersenyum tipis, menatap senjata pemberian Jaeha di tangannya. "Ah, tidak masalah, kupikir. Selama itu kau."

 _Selama kau tidak berkhianat_ , Jaeha menangkap sisa kalimat yang tak terucap. Jaeha menatap Hak, dan bertanya-tanya seberapa sulit bagi Hak untuk mempercayai orang lain setelah apa yang dilakukan Raja.

Tapi Hak sudah mempercayai mereka semua. Yun, Kija, Shin-ah, dirinya, juga Zeno.

"Begitu ya." Jaeha ikut tersenyum. "Baguslah."

Hak menoleh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya. "Malam ini aku yang berjaga."

"Aku? Aku tidak bisa tidur, kau mau menemaniku berdua malam ini, Hak?"

"Tidak ada sake, tidak seru." gumamnya. "Berusahalah tidur, mata sayu. Harusnyaー" Hak menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Harusnya apa?" Jaeha bertanya.

Hak terdiam sejenak. "Tadinya aku mau bilang, harusnya kau mudah tidur, karena matamu sayu, tapi aku tahu bukan begitu keadaannya. "

"Ah, begitu ya. Tidak masalah, aku tidak butuh banyak tidur."

"Hmm." Hak mengamatinya, seperti akan memastikan apakah itu benar. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita berjaga. Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja."

"Tentu."

Suasana kembali hening, tapi Jaeha tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka kembali larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ulangtahun, Jaeha sendiri tidak peduli dengan ulangtahunnya. Di desanya dahulu, setiap hari sama saja. Tempat yang sama, pemandangan yang sama, perlakuan yang sama. Garou mana mungkin bersyukur dengan kelahiran dirinya? Apalagi penduduk desa lainnya.

Ah, tapi, di Awa, biasanya kapten mengajaknya minum dan berbincang hingga larut. Terkadang para bajak laut itu juga mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan.

Biarpun ulangtahun Yona ke-16 terasa menyakitkan, Hak pasti juga punya kenangan menyenangkan tentang ulangtahun, bukan? Mungkin bersama Suku Angin, atau bersama Yona dan Raja sebelum mereka terpisah.

"Hak," panggil Jaeha.

"Ya?"

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu." gumamnya. _Aku bersyukur kau terlahir di dunia ini. Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup hingga saat ini._

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar respon dari Hak.

"Hm. Aku juga bersyukur bertemu denganmu, dan dengan kalian semua."

tamat

* * *

Notes:

Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
